For Your Sake
by Renewed
Summary: Tyson's dead and Kai is left broken until he saw his lover's later.(KaiTyson)One shot!


For Your Sake  
  
'Tyson please stay with me. Please!'  
  
'I'm sorry Kai. I'm so sorry.'  
  
There Tyson was on a bed in the hospital. He was dying. He was crying in pain due to an adnormal disease that has spread around Japan to certain people.. Unfortunately, Tyson got it and the whole gang was here at his wake. Kai was at his bedside. He and Tyson were planning to get married the following month. But now, it seem to be all a dream.  
  
I wish I could hold you  
  
I wish I could be with you  
  
But that will be a dream now  
  
Just a dream  
  
Tyson looked at Kai one last time with a sad smile before sighing and closing his eyes. He was dead. Max, Rei and Kenny was half dragging and pulling Kai while he fought his way to Tyson's dead body. His mask which he wore for so many years has been broken into pieces.  
  
I wish you were here  
  
I wish I can touch you  
  
I wish I can join you  
  
But I can't  
  
Kai had dropped his mask on the fall at the hospital 3 months ago. Kai now stays in bed. Refusing anything. He was very thin and had several wounds on his arms for the cutting he had been doing. The others just sit there watching him and can't do anything about it. Kai would only come out to use the bathroom or just to drink some water.  
  
I can't live without you  
  
I want you  
  
I wish you were here  
  
Suddenly, one beautiful Sunday morning, the phone rang. Seeing that everyone was sleeping and no one would answer, Rei picked up the phone.  
  
'Hello?'  
  
'Rei? Is that you?'  
  
Rei only could drop the phone on he floor and looking into space. The rest woke up and saw Rei looking like he had just received a call from hell. Even Kai looked interested.  
  
'Who is it?' Max spoke into the phone.  
  
'Maxie? Is that you?'  
  
'TYSON?!!!!' Max shouted into the phone.  
  
I thought it was impossible  
  
Totally impossible  
  
For you to be back.  
  
The gang and with Kai walked to the airport to pick up Tyson who was waiting for them there. Tyson looked at them and smiled.Max jumped on him crying his heart out. Rei was patting his back while trying to stop a fainted Kenny from hitting the ground. Kai, however, did not go near Tyson. Something about this Tyson wasn't right and he had to find out.  
  
Tyson was in the room which he and Kai shared. Kai came into the room and told him to sit down and tell him his true identity. Tyson sighed and began his story.  
  
A lady had given birth to twins. She named the oldest Tyson and the youngest Tyko. The twins were inseparable.Tyko was very over protective of Tyson. They would take care and look out for each other. That was until one day, Tyson joined the bladebreakers and had to leave. Tyko had tears in his eyes as he watch Tyson leave.Every week, Tyko would receive a letter from his beloved brother about his adventures. Then, hatred built up in Tyko when he found out that Tyson and Kai were a couple.  
  
Tyko persuaded Tyson that Kai wasn't the right guy for him and told him he would end up broken-hearted because of him.It never stop Tyson from loving his koi. Never. That was when Tyko reminded Tyson what he was. He was a storm dragon. Kai was a fire phoenix. In ancient times, phoenixes hate dragons and they would do their best to torture the dragons.  
  
But Tyson, the dragon, loved the phoenix. The phoenix would have thrown him aside or ignore before but he would still love him. Tyko stopped writing letters to Tyson. He only replied when he found out that Tyson was back in Japan to get married. Tyko was angry. Then, Tyko's opinions about phoenixes changed when he witness Kai caring for Tyson when Tyson showed symptoms of the illness. Then he went into the room a day before Tyson died.  
  
'Big bro?'  
  
'Tyko! You've grown.'  
  
'Please pull through Tyson. Please.'  
  
' I'm afraid fate wouldn't let me Tyko.'  
  
'But you can change fate. You have the dragoon of hope while I have the dragoon of friendship. You'll always encourage people with your will and hopes.'  
  
'I'm sorry. I wish I could stay but I can't. Please pass these letter to Kai after I die. Please.'  
  
'I will, brother.'  
  
Kai opened the letter and began reading.  
  
Hi Kai koi,  
  
Please don't be mad at Tyko. I also don't wish to see your rare smiles turn into sad broken faces. I would always remember the times we had together. I want to remember and see you from heaven that you are smiling. I don't want to see you with a sad look because that was all I could remember of her. Please. Move on. I wish you the best of health and be forever happy  
  
Your love,  
  
Tyson  
  
Kai smiled a true smile. He looked up and saw Tyko crying. He comforted and walked him out to his room. Back at his room, Kai looked at the wedding ring which had his and Tyson's name on it. He smiled' Tyson, I'll move on and start a new. But I will never forget you. My dragon.' With that, he chained the two rings together and wore it on his neck. He will be back on track soon with the rest and the new member Tyko. All for Tyson's sake.  
  
The End  
  
Lame isn't it? I'll try harder email me for questions or just send them in reviews. G'night! 


End file.
